The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond (PT)
by Lieh
Summary: Ele odiava finais, mas era necessário a última página... Amy xEleven


**The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond**

Pós S07E07 – The Angels Take Manhattan

 **Aviso:** *River's voice* Spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** _Doctor Who_ pertence à BBC e seus criadores.

* * *

Em algum lugar do Universo, ela esperava no jardim com cheiro de chuva. A mala estava pronta, mas a ansiedade não a deixava preparada para o que aguardar – pois ela esperaria mesmo sem saber para onde iria. A garotinha somente sabia que ele viria dos céus como da primeira vez, numa caixa azul – a mesma que caiu no quintal naquela noite, horas antes.

A pequena Amelia Pond entendia que aquele homem engraçado e maltrapilho que sujou toda a cozinha pedindo comida, era a resposta, um amigo que ela tanto pediu ao Papai Noel. Ela queria um amigo, porque se sentia sozinha e estava com medo daquela rachadura na parede do quarto. Ela ouvia vozes vindas de lá, mas a tia dizia que ela sonhava que ouvia e ninguém acreditava nela.

Assim, Amelia pediu ao Papai Noel que enviasse um amigo que a ajudasse e acreditasse nela. E ele veio, caindo do céu como um cometa, numa caixa azul. Mas ele disse que precisava fazer uma coisa e que voltaria em breve para buscá-la. Então, ela o esperava.

Amelia aguardava pelo Amigo Maltrapilho da Caixa Azul, com o coração aquecido, olhando para as estrelas daquela noite de céu limpo, em fascinação. Ele veio das estrelas, então isso quer dizer que ele a levaria também para lá, onde tudo era mais bonito e todas as pessoas eram boas. Ela imaginava que no céu havia lindos anjos e um vasto campo florido no qual ela poderia correr e brincar para sempre, e que ela encontraria as pessoas que a amavam verdadeiramente: seus pais que nunca conheceu. Ela tinha certeza que seria feliz num lugar onde não havia tristeza ou solidão, pois ela teria novos amigos também, mas o Amigo Maltrapilho da Caixa Azul seria sempre o favorito e especial.

Os dois poderiam viajar na Caixa Azul por todas as estrelas, e não teriam pressa em voltar, porque ela não tinha pressa em crescer e ele não a abandonaria.

Seriam para sempre o Amigo Maltrapilho da Caixa Azul e a Garota que Esperou. E essa história não precisaria de um final.

O Doctor terminou a leitura sem entender o que sentia porque era confuso em demasia. As mãos não estavam instáveis, estavam chacoalhando muito, e os olhos estavam aguados demais. Ele se levantou do banco do parque vazio, se deixando levar sem perceber para onde estava indo.

Quando menos esperava, o _timelord_ estava de frente com uma realidade que não queria aceitar. Ele sentiu novamente aquela dor já conhecida, enquanto as palavras de Amy ainda ecoavam na mente dele:

"Aqui estamos, eu e você na última página, mesmo eu sabendo que você odeia finais. Quero que saiba que você sempre será o meu Doctor Maltrapilho da Caixa Azul e eu sempre serei grata pela forma a qual você me salvou – de mim mesma, da rachadura da minha parede e o Rory – porque graças a você eu aprendi a amar e a entender as formas do amor. Eu estou com ele, Rory, agora enquanto escrevo essas linhas. Se você nos visse neste momento se assustaria de como eu e ele estamos velhos. Gostaria de ver a sua reação, seria hilária. Mas saiba que nós fomos muito felizes".

"Antes de eu me despedir, eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa: Há uma garotinha esperando em jardim. Ela esperará por muito tempo, então ela precisará ter muita esperança. Vá até ela. Conte-lhe uma história. Peça para ela ser paciente, pois dias inesquecíveis estão para chegar. Diga que ela irá para o mar lutar contra piratas; que ela se apaixonará por um homem que a esperará por dois mil anos para mantê-la segura. Diga que ela dará esperança ao maior pintor que já viveu e que salvará uma baleia no espaço sideral. Diga a ela que essa é a história de Amelia Pond. E é assim que ela termina".

O Doctor encarou a pedra fria permitindo-se chorar. Ele odiava finais, porque sempre significava perder. Ainda a veria uma última vez para cumprir a promessa de voltar naquela noite de céu limpo com cheiro de chuva. Mas depois nunca mais a veria. Nem poderia salvá-la na sua Caixa Azul.

Porque ela não mais esperava.

 **EM MEMÓRIA, COM AMOR DE**

 **RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS**

 **82 ANOS**

 **E SUA AMÁVEL ESPOSA**

 **AMELIA WILLIAMS**

 **87 ANOS.**


End file.
